soundwave jugueton
by Okami-no-kasai 01
Summary: Traducción al español del fic original de Castiel-Fan. Averigüen lo que sucede cuando Soudwave intenta animar a Megatron (Advertencia:cosquillas!)


**_Transformers Prime no me pertenece. Ésta historia fue traducida con fines de entretenimiento, no lucrativo_**

Soundwave no sabía mucho acerca de la humanidad.

Si era honesto no sabía nada acerca de la humanidad.

¿Por qué empezó a pensar acerca de la humanidad ahora?

No podía encontrar una respuesta para esta pregunta, porque él ni siquiera sabía por qué, se preguntó esta pregunta ahora.

Tal vez porque era tranquilo en el buque de guerra Decepticon el Nemesis?

Tal vez porque estaba solo en el puente de comando?

O tal vez fue repentinamente interesado en el comportamiento del ser humano, porque su amo Megatron actuaba muy raro desde hace unos días y estaba cansado de eso. Y estaba seguro de que el resto de la tripulación también estaba harta de su comportamiento, sobre todo Starscream porque el seeker llegó a sentir todo el peso de la ira de Megatron cuando estaba en uno de sus malos humores.

Fue algo normal que Megatron se comporte como un monstruo cuando se encontraba en uno de sus estados de ánimo de rabia, pero esta vez fue incluso demasiado para Soundwave manejar y el Oficial de comunicaciones había comenzado a buscar una manera de animar a su amo hasta .

Desde una hora se sentó en frente de una de esas enormes pantallas de ordenador del comando puenteado ofrecía. Él era el único Decepticon presente. Era agradable estar solo. Podía concentrarse más en su investigación cuando estaba solo.

Pero no importa cuantos sitios web abria o cuántos vídeos miraba, no tenía idea de lo que podría trabajar en su maestro de hacerle sonreír.

Si Soundwave había podido él se había reído de esta ridícula idea.

Megatron? Sonriendo? O incluso reir?

El Decepticon silenciosa sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y tanto ligera diversión ante esos pensamientos.

Pero tan raro como puede parecer, él había leído en muchos sitios web diferentes humanos que los humanos decían "La risa es la mejor medicina". Él no sabía si esto era cierto o cómo podría incluso hacer Megatron reir. Bueno, sólo había una manera de averiguarlo ...

Se desplaza hacia abajo a otro sitio web y éste le llamó la atención.

La abrió y se encontró con un artículo acerca de una actividad que usaban los humanos para hacer reírse unos a otros. Lo llamaron ... cosquillas?

Soundwave inclinó la cabeza ante esta palabra extraña.

Él no estaba claramente familiarizado con este término, pero no lo negaría que esta ... cosquilleo había atrapado su interés. Los seres humanos dijeron que sólo un simple toque de ciertas áreas en el cuerpo era capaz de hacer reir.

Quería aprender más sobre esto y cuanto más leía en ello, más se interesó en ella y estaba seguro de que acababa de encontrar el método perfecto para animar a su amo ...

Estaba oscuro y silencioso en su cuarto.

Megatron estaba acostado en su litera, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, sus opticas se centraban en el techo.

Estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos. Pensamientos oscuros. Reflexiones sobre la guerra. Reflexiones sobre el futuro. Demasiados pensamientos para su gusto y empezó a conducirlo a la locura!.

Un profundo gruñido salió de su garganta y cerró la óptica, tratando de desterrar todos estos pensamientos oscuros. Había tratado de dormir un poco, pero todos esos pensamientos estúpidos no quería dejarlo solo. Él tenía estos problemas desde hace unos días y desde días su estado de ánimo era malo. Muy mal!

Cada Decepticon que sabía lo que era bueno para su salud quedó lejos de él y no le molestaba con preguntas molestas. Bueno "molesto" en su óptica, por supuesto ...

Starscream había sido el último Decepticon que se había atrevido a molestarlo y el Buscador había pagado mal por esta estupidez cómo Megatron le gustaba llamarlo.

Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Estaba seguro de Starscream todavía estaba en la bahía de medicina después de que el "tratamiento" que obtuvo.

Y estaba seguro de que el seeker lo pensaría dos veces antes de que él se atrevería a hacer preguntas estúpidas de nuevo cuando estaba de mal humor.

Tan pronto como su sonrisa había llegado él desapareció de su rostro y un suave suspiro salió de sus labios.

El sueño era todo lo que necesitaba ahora. Y tal vez se sentiría mejor en un par de horas, ¿quién sabe?

Se volvió hacia su lado y siguió su óptica cerradas en un intento de conciliar el sueño.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y entró Soundwave.

El oficial de comunicaciones se paró frente a la litera de su Maestro.

En silencio, le miró y ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente.

Parecía que Megatron no estaba despierto y no tenía idea de si esto afectaría sus planes.

Bueno, él tenía que probarlo ...

Y no espero más.

Utilizó uno de sus tentáculos para cepillar suavemente sobre el lado de su Maestro.

No hay reacción.

Inclinó la cabeza más, confundido que no obtuvo reacción.

Tal vez sólo tenía que intentarlo de nuevo?

Otro cepillo, un poco más fuerte esta vez y ahora incluso tiene un poco de reacción, que no era muy satisfactorio si era honesto. El cuerpo de Megatron se crispó, gruñó y sus garras se rascó en el lugar donde el tentáculo de Soundwave había sido hace unos momentos.

Eso era todas las reacciones que obtuvo y poco a poco esto ya ha frustrante para él.

Tal vez sólo tenía que probar otro lugar?

Esta vez su tentáculo rozó el cuello de los demás y, finalmente, llegó una reacción satisfactoria.

Megatron se retorció de nuevo y él resopló, arqueando los labios hasta en una pequeña sonrisa.

Soundwave estaba radiante al ver esto y lo animó a probar más puntos.

Él rozó uno de sus tentáculos sobre su vientre, o al menos las partes de su vientre que podía alcanzar. El otro se quedó en su cuello, rozando arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, las burlas de los cables sensibles hasta que Megatron estaba lleno de muecas, envolver los brazos alrededor de su pecho y él sacó sus piernas contra su cuerpo cuando el tentáculo en su vientre comenzó a pellizcar y pinchar en los cables que pudo encontrar.

Soundwave atrevió a paso más cerca de la litera. Sacó el tentáculo en su vientre, sólo para cepillar para arriba y abajo de las plantas de los pies. Y esto finalmente pudo escuchar la risita del señor de la guerra como el sparkling que una vez fue (por supuesto él nunca admitiría que él era capaz de reír. No. Nunca).

Y en el momento Soundwave agregó sus dedos a su tentáculo cosquillas su óptica finalmente se abrieron y él se echó a reír y retorcerse alrededor en su litera. Pateó las piernas, giró sobre su espalda y su óptica se amplió con el shock y la confusión en el mismo momento en que se dio cuenta que le hacia cosquillas era su oficial de comunicaciones.

Nunca había pensado en él como el tipo lúdico ...

Y tampoco lo hizo Soundwave.

Él había esperado una reacción agresiva, había esperado un golpe en el estómago o incluso la cara, pero nada de esto sucedió. Megatron estaba allí tirado, óptica brillando con alegría y la boca abierta de risa fuerte y profunda. Él trató de agarrar a esas manos de medias y los tentáculos le hacían cosquillas y este espectáculo divertido Soundwave tanto que su pecho rugía con risa silenciosa.

"Esta es fuhuhuhnny nohohohot!"

Sus labios debajo de la visera se arquearon arriba en una amplia sonrisa al oír esas palabras y Megatron sabía que se estaba riendo de sus reacciones divertidas y le animaron de nuevo para seguir adelante y atacaron todos esos pequeños puntos débiles que pudo encontrar.

Megatron echó la cabeza hacia atrás y casi se rió a carcajadas cuando Soundwave había encontrado este pequeño lugar que lo volvía loco, justo encima de sus articulaciones de la cadera. Sus piernas echaron inútilmente y se agarraron por los medios y las manos se aferran a ellos con fuerza, pero no trataron de empujar a la basura.

La sonrisa de Soundwave se amplió aún más cuando la realización lo golpeó: Megatron estaba disfrutando de esto y él estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le gustaría esto también ...

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había visto a su maestro y mejor amigo tan relajado y tan feliz como en este momento. Quería seguir y seguir y nunca dejar de ver esta sonrisa feliz y un poco tonta en la cara de Megatron.

Pero él sabía que tenía que parar pronto, porque Megatron parecía que no iba a soportar esto por más tiempo.

Bueno ... sólo unos minutos más ... de lo que se detendría ...

Estaba seguro de que Megatron lo odiaría por ello, pero que no le importaba en ese momento.

Lo único que le importaba era para este enorme sonrisa en su rostro y la risa feliz que brota de él.

Él se aseguraría de que Megatron sería mantener esta gran sonrisa tonta en la cara durante los próximos días.

E incluso si él conseguiría castigarlo (lo dudaba cuando miró esa cara feliz), valió la pena todo...

**_The end_**


End file.
